Holding Hands Is Not PDA
by mossadartninja
Summary: PDA: public display of affection. Established Rizzles. Maura has a little talk with Jane about their relationship. Rated M just to be safe, nothing super explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello readers and welcome to my fic. This is the first piece I've written for this fandom so I just wanted to say hi :) If you would be so kind as to leave a review about what you thought that would be great, but you are by no means obligated, and tell me if there are any characters changes I should make in future stories that would be super helpful :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The first time their hands brushed, Jane didn't think much of it, but when the offending hand slipped into her own she jerked away and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what had happened.

"Maura," Jane hissed, "we're in public."

"Good observation skills, Jane," the doctor mocked as she reached for the taller woman's hand again.

"People will see," Jane exclaimed, taking a step away from the honey blond as they walked down the street.

"So?" Jane knew her argument was feeble just from the look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I- ah…"

"That's what I thought," Maura smirked and grabbed Jane's elbow, dragging her back to her side and lacing their fingers together. Jane's whole body stiffened and her eyes darted back and forth to gauge the reactions of the people around them.

"Nobody cares, Jane. Holding hands isn't PDA." Jane smiled and gave Maura's hand a squeeze. "Besides, no one wants to mess with the with the bad ass with the gun." The brunette's smile grew wider before she kissed the side of Maura's head.

{{Rizzles}}

"BPD! put your weapon down!"

"Please detective, don't shoot," Maura laughed as she continued to mix the salad. Jane closed the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, your striking good looks just might be cause for attack," Jane snickered, slipping her arm around the doctor's waist.

"I am sorry officer but I cannot stop that," Maura sunk back into Jane as she threw some cucumbers into the salad. "No matter how hard you try, officer, I'm afraid that I will never surrender to you."

"Well, maybe I should try different interrogation tactics," Jane muttered as she brushed golden hair out of her way before gently pressing her lips against Maura's neck.

"Ohh, Jane," Maura moaned, gripping the edge of the counter as she pressed back into the warm body that was currently bringing her so much pleasure. "Wait, wait," she said suddenly as she reluctantly pulled away and turned to face her now confused girlfriend.

"What, I promise not to give you another hickey," Jane whined, trying to pull Maura back.

"No, it's not that," Maura shook her head and moved away from the tantalizing hands of Jane. "What was up with you today?"

"When?"

"During lunch, when we were walking down the street. Why were you so apprehensive when I tried to hold your hand?"

"Oh, that…" Jane shrugged and turned her head away, finding something suddenly very interesting with her shoes.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Maura tried to comfort, resting a hand gently on the brunette's elbow.

"I'm not embarrassed," Jane scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away slightly and drawing into herself.

"Jane," Maura sighed and moved so she was standing in front of the detective, "there is nothing wrong with being gay."

"I know," Jane mumbled, finally meeting Maura's reassuring eyes. "I know," she repeated, letting a small smile cross her face. "Can we continue what you stopped to have this weird conversation?"

"No, it's dinner time."

"Is dinner just the salad?" Jane asked, letting her fingers trail gently across a silk covered hip.

"The chicken in the fridge still needs to be cut up but other then that I don't think there- Jane!" Maura shirked as she suddenly found herself seated on the counter and warm lips pressed to the hollow of her throat. "Jane," this time it came out as a moan as her hands became tangled in the dark hair.

"Mmm," Jane hummed against soft skin as she moved her mouth to the sweet spot behind Maura's ear while searching blindly for an apparently nonexistent zipper.

"Buttons," the doctor gasped as the other hand crept along the hem of her skirt.

"Wha?"

"My dress, has buttons- oh- down the front."

"Oh, thanks," Jane mumbled leaning back so she could undo the buttons. Maura took the chance at sudden clarity to yank Jane's shirt over her head, again wondering why she had to deal with a tank top too.

"Up," Jane suddenly demanded, tugging forward on the blond's hips. Maura looked down to see her dress undone and trapped between her and the counter. She quickly jumped off the counter, shimmying out of the offending article of clothing before attacking Jane's belt.

She had barely gotten the button undone and the zipper pulled down before Jane was suddenly gone.

"He-oh," Maura groaned as Jane's mouth suddenly made contact with her inner thigh, sending delicious tingles through her body. The doctor moved backwards until her legs made contact with the cold marble of the counter and she was able to hoist herself onto it, but not before Jane pulled the thin scrap of lace down nicely toned legs so they fell forgotten to the floor.

Maura barely noticed the cold as it seeped into her skin because she was much more focused on what Jane's hands were currently doing.

The detective rose to her full height, claiming the other woman's mouth for the first time that night, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both women froze, breaking apart only to look at each other in fear.

"Who is it?" Maura called, her voice much more shaky then she would have liked it.

"It's Angela. I just thought I should tell you that your curtains are open and I can make my own dinner with you two are busy."

"Shit," Jane muttered under her breath as she handed Maura her dress and ran towards the door, buttoning her pants as she did so.

"You haven't told her yet?" Maura asked as she pulled her dress back on.

"Hasn't exactly come up."

"Hasn't come up? Jane!"

"Ma!" she yelled, ignoring Maura's last comment as she opened the door just enough to scold her mother.

"Oh, Janey, you didn't have to stop on my account, I just figured that Maura had forgotten she invited me over for dinner."

"Sorry, Angela, it kind of slipped my mind," the doctor said, appearing behind Jane, her hair, as was Jane's, slightly messy and her dress rumpled beyond smoothing ability.

"Yeah, so why did you come over here?" Jane exclaimed, opening the door more fully.

"Well I was still planning on eating with you two five minutes ago, but when I opened my door I had a clear view of you two sucking face in the kitchen."

"Ma!" Jane yelled as Maura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Sorry, isn't that what you kids call it these days?"

"Ma!"

"Well I'll just be going then," Angela said, sensing that she wasn't welcomed at the time. "Call me when you're done and ready to talk about this."

"Oh, my god," Jane muttered, burying her face in her hands as Maura closed the door.

They stood there for a second before Maura spoke up.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"How exactly am I supposed to tell my mother I'm dating my best friend?"

"I would say not by having her see you _sucking face_ with me."

"No, really, Maur? Ugh, this is so embar-"

"See! you are embarrassed."

"Yes, about that, not about being with you," Jane tried to explain.

"Then hold hands with me when we go out for lunch."

"God, Maura, I want to do so much more then just hold hands with you. I want to show the world how much I love you, how much you mean to me, but…"

"You're embarrassed."

"Maybe a little."

"Well still, holding hands is not PDA," Maura restated her previous assertion and Jane couldn't help but smile and pull her girlfriend in for another kiss, one that ended much differently then the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been forever but if you follow me on tumblr you'll know how busy I've been. But anyway, here you go. And don't fret, this isn't the end :)**

* * *

Holding hands 2

"That's great thanks," Jane said into the phone before hanging up. "Korsak, the wife is on her way, I'm going to go grab lunch with Maura and let her boil for a while."

"Who, Maura or the wife?" Jane just glared at her former partner.

"Don't want to eat at the café?" Korsak continued with a laugh.

"I have to deal with my Ma at every other meal," Jane called over her shoulder as she pulled her jacket on. Tugging her hair free she jabbed the down button, stepping forward as the doors opened.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed when she nearly walked into the taller woman as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you for lunch," Jane said with a smile as she bent to kiss Maura on the cheek.

"Jane!" the doctor hissed, grabbing the brunette's wrist and dragging her back into the elevator. "We are at work."

"I'm fairly certain they had a pool going on how long it would take us to get together anyway, so it's not like their totally oblivious to what happening. They don't care," Jane brushed it off with a small wave of her hand. She took a deep breath before continuing. "And I don't either. I love you, Maura, and I'm not embarrassed about who knows it." She took her friends hand then, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, but if you could refrain from showing me any affection while in our place of work I would very much appreciate it, Jane," the blond looked up to meet the hazel eyes gazing back at her and she couldn't help but smile at the amusement that filled them. She knew exactly what was coming.

"My, my, Doctor, are you afraid to be seen with me," Jane gushed, covering her mouth with her free hand as they stepped off the elevator and into the bustling lobby.

"No, it's not that," Maura tried to explain as they wove through herds of people to the front of the building. "It's just unprofessional."

"Oh right, little miss punctual, has to do everything by the book," the detective laughed, guiding them towards their favorite deli.

"I do not," Maura argued, though the laughter in her voice was obvious.

Jane stopped short and looked down at her friend, not speaking until she knew she had the other woman's full attention.

"It's one of the many things I love about you," Jane muttered, bringing her other hand up to cup the doctor's cheek. "But I also love it when you write your own rules," she added before bending and capturing the lipstick stained mouth. Maura smiled into the kiss before pulling back, her amusement growing at the playful look on Jane's face.

"Now that is PDA, Jane," she scolded.

{{Rizzles}}

"I told you it was the wife," Jane cheered, doing everything short of a little jig as the black haired woman balled her eyes out on the other side of the one-way mirror.

"It's not very nice to applaud other's misery, Jane," Maura scolded as she turned to leave the small observation room.

"I'm not applauding her misery," Jane countered, following the doctor. "I am celebrating another closed case, which means we can go home early."

"You have paperwork," Maura corrected, giving the taller woman a knowing look.

"It can wait until tomorrow, we have plans tonight." Jane gathered up her things, ignoring the confused look on her girlfriend's face as they walked towards the elevator.

"I don't remember making plans, there's nothing in my date book," the blond exclaimed, her voice laced with worry.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you don't have a date," Jane chuckled, hitting the button for the morgue so Maura could get her things.

"Jane, a date book is for more than keeping track of _romantic dates_, it is used for appointments and meetings and other things you have to remember to attend. Did you know that the term date book actually dates back to the-"

"I'm sure what ever fun fact you are about to tell me is very interesting, Maur, but we have to get home and prepare for dinner. Ma expects us to make up for the other night when we kinda forgot about her."

"You invited your mother over?"

"And Tommy, Frankie, and Pa… and Hope."

"Jane! why didn't you tell me, oh there's so much to prepare, I only wish I had more time, but of course you would only tell me at the last minute, you-" Maura rambled until Jane stopped her with a firm yet soft kiss, thankful she was freaking out about preparations and not the guest list.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you," Jane whispered as she pulled back. She gently brushed a piece of honey hair behind a Maura's ear before cupping a freckled cheek. Maura couldn't help but smile as she leaned into Jane a little more.

"But what about dinner?"

"Frankie's taking care of it."

"You mean Frankie's getting take out," Maura corrected, her smile growing wider.

"Yeah, pretty much."

{{Rizzles}}

"Frankie!" Jane yelled as she pushed open the front door of Maura's house.

"What?" he called back from the kitchen as he tossed the salad.

"Hey you actually cooked," the brunette exclaimed as she shrugged her jacket off and hang it on its designated hook beside the door.

"Yeah, well the way you were talking earlier I figured that this was a home cooked type of meeting." He shrugged and turned to the stove to grab the pan off of the burner.

"Thanks, Frankie," Jane muttered just as Maura came bustling inside, her arms loaded down with a large box, her purse balanced precariously on top.

"Thank you so much for the help, Jane," the blond grumbled, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

"Sorry, Maur, I was just making sure Frankie wasn't burning down your house."

"Thanks, Jane," the young detective mumbled before shoving a stack of plates towards her.

"Is dinner almost ready?" came a new voice as the door could also be heard closing

"I'm starved." Jane's eyes grew wide at the sound of the all to familiar gruff voice of her boss.

"Ma brought Cavanaugh," the brunette hissed.

"How was I supposed to know she'd do that?" was Frankie's half-assed excuse. "He is her boyfriend."

"Ew, no, stop." Jane put up her hand and turned away from her brother as she tried to paint a happy smile on her face. "Dinner is almost ready if you want to get settled at the table." Jane turned as there was a small tug on her wrist, and before she even turned she knew it was Maura- other than the fact that she was the only person it could be.

"I know what you're thinking," the detective muttered before the blond could say anything. She directed her girlfriend away from the small gathering of people and towards the living room before she continued. "We have to tell him eventfully. May as well make it when Ma is around to calm him." Maura was silent as she thought for a moment.

"What about your father?" she finally asked.

"What about your mother?" Jane countered, knowing Maura would probably come up with the calmer and more reasonable answer.

"They will have to get over it," the doctor answered slowly.

"Exactly," Jane smiled and caught herself, just barley, before she leaned in to plant a kiss on strawberry blond hair. They made their way back to the table as Tommy appeared from down the hall and the front door opened once more. The eyes of the new arrivals met and everyone else could feel the air around them stiffen.

"Tommy," Maura cheered in attempt to break the awkwardness, "where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just taking some food to Bass, I hope you don't mind," the young man shrugged.

"No, not at all, it was getting time to feed him again." Tommy gave her a shy smile before grabbing a dish in each hand from the kitchen counter and bringing them to the table. Maura could practically feel the jealously radiating from Jane as they both grabbed a platter and brought it to the table.

"What time did you ask Hope to come?" the doctor asked.

"Now," Jane answered as there was a curt knock on the door.

"She hasn't gotten used to just walking in, like everyone else, yet," Maura laughed as she went to let her biological mother in.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," Hope said as she shrugged her coat off and hung it daintily on the hook, much to Maura's delight.

"Dinner would not be complete without you, you're- part of the family now," Maura stuttered a little, but she truly meant it and made sure Hope could see that in her smile.

"Better get used to the crazy then," Jane said as she grabbed her girlfriend's arm and dragged her back to the table.

Once everyone was seated they all dug into the wonderfully prepared meal, chatting merrily between bites and completely oblivious to the fact that Jane's hand was resting comfortably on Maura's leg.

Well, most never caught on, but Angela knew and she kept peering over at her daughter, trying to catch her eye to show her that she knew why they were all there.

And that she approved.

But of course Jane was set on keeping her eyes locked on the blond next to her until dinner was almost over when they went through some sort of eyes only conversation.

"Everyone," Jane started, looking away from Maura and towards the people she was addressing.

"We have an announcement," Maura finished, tangling her fingers with the ones on her leg.

"We are…"

"Together."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, hi, sorry, I had exams and then my computer broke and I just had a shit load of work to do and no idea how to write this, I rewrote it at leaste three times. But here it is now, the final chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Holding hands 3

"Oh."

They all turned to Hope, as she was the first one to mutter a sound.

"Sure took you two damn long enough," Cavanaugh mumbled before stabbing his fork into the last morsels of food on his plate. Jane smirked a little before turning back to the doctor whose eyes were filled with confusion and a slight bit of something the detective couldn't quite place.

"Thank you girls, for telling us," Angela said with a smile as she too went back to her food.

"I'm happy for you guys," Tommy told them with a smile as he gave Maura a pat on the back. Both women gave a shy smile at the happy reactions of their friends and family.

"Oh." Jane felt her girlfriend tense at the sudden noise, the only one Hope seemed capable of making. Jane turned and look the elder doctor straight in the eye.

"What do think?" she asked, trying for Maura's sake, to remain polite.

"I, just thought..." she trailed off, a blush rising in her cheeks at the scrutiny of the detectives gaze.

"Thought what?" Jane narrowed her eyes, trying her best not to go into interrogation mode.

"Thatyoutwowerealreadytogether."

"What?" just about everyone said in unison.

"It's just, you two always acted like a couple," Hope tried to explain.

"What time period are you basing your theory on?" Maura asked.

"Well it started just after we met, you just seemed so comfortable with Jane. Then after that building collapsed last year and you were just standing there, holding hands and then you were crying on her shoulder. Maura, I didn't want to make assumptions, but you two were just so close," the doctor shrugged.

"See even she figured it out before you two did," Cavanaugh laughed.

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Jane exclaimed as she put the stack of clean plates in the cupboard.

"Well Hope has a point, Jane, we have always been very close," Maura tried to reason as she placed another cup on the rack to dry.

"Yes, but we've only been dating for what, three, four months? She didn't have the right to assume anything about a woman she barely knew." Maura sighed and grabbed Jane's wrist as she reached for another cup. One second they were talking and the next Jane had Maura pinned to the counter, her mouth against the doctors neck as hands searched for anything to grab onto.

"This isn't what I meant when I said we became closer," Maura groaned, one hand grasping onto brunette locks and the other gripping the counter top.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor. Would you like me to stop?" thought Jane had no intention of that as her hands slid up a dressed covered body.

"Please don't, oh god, Jane." The detective merely smirked as she tugged at the zipper that ran down her girlfriend's back. The dress was on the floor in a matter of seconds, closely followed by Jane's jacket and shirt. The brunette wrapped her hands around the other woman's hips and hoisted her up onto the counter before reaching around and expertly unclasping her bra. She had just dropped the offending item on the floor when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh shit," Jane muttered, reaching behind Maura and tugging the curtain over the sink closed.

"I think we should put a board over that window," Maura said as she gather up all their clothes before scurrying to the bedroom. Jane waited until she was out of view before opening the door.

"Hope?"

"Yes, sorry, I forgot my purse. May I come in?"

"Um, we were just about to, ah, turn in... for the night," the brunette explained, her eyes shifting between the direction of both the doctors. "Do you know where it is?"

"Under my seat," the blond smiled sheepishly and pointed to the now clean table. "It must of slipped my mind after dessert, I am sorry about that."

"Yeah, well you're not actually the first one to think that," Jane muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as Hope went and retrieved her purse.

"I didn't think so, well you and Maura have a good night now," she said rather cheerfully, sending a wave over her shoulder as Jane closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Maura called down the hall, poking her head out of the bedroom door, her bare shoulder indicating to Jane that she hadn't bothered to put an clothes back on this time.

"Oh, Hope just forgot her purse," the detective answered with a shrug, making her way towards her girlfriend.

"That was Hope?" the blond asked, her tone suddenly worried.

"Unless there is someone who looks exactly like her and knows where you live, then yeah. Why?" She wrapped her arm around the mostly naked woman, leading her backwards towards the bed.

"It's just..." Maura began, but trailed off as soft lips pressed against her neck.

"It's just what, Maur?"

"You have lipstick on your neck and scratch marks, all down your chest," the doctor gasped as they fell back onto the bed only to have Jane pull away a second later. The detective opened her mouth to say something, but it only turned into a foolish grin.

"At least I'm not covered in hickies," she laughed.

"Jane! how am I supposed to go out in public like this?" Maura shrieked, gazing down at her body.

"Is that considered PDA?"


End file.
